Silver: Descent Into Madness
by Veddermon
Summary: What if Silver the Hedgehog became evil? Traumatic events forever alter the young hedgehog, leading to a confrontation with Sonic and his friends. Can he be stopped? Or is it the end for the heroes of Mobius. Loosely based on Sonic 06.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Author's Note: The story is loosely based on Sonic 06, so while some events will be similar, many will not be. Also, I may not update for a while since college takes up a lot of my time.

Crisis City was certainly no one's Paradise City. This burning hellhole was the home of a grey hedgehog by the name of Silver. Silver was the last hedgehog born in the city. His parents died in a fire not long after he was born and he was raised by a human family until he was five years old, when they also met the same fate. Another human family took him in and raised him until he was twelve. They too died in a fire. Silver witnessed the deaths of his two adoptive families, the memories of which would haunt him for the rest of his life. He blamed himself, wishing he could have done something. The fires appeared in his dreams constantly with a voice saying things like "this is your fault" or "they would've lived if you were never born". At first, the voice was confined to his dreams, but after his thirteenth birthday, he began to hear the voice in his waking hours. "You are worthless! You are a bad hedgehog!" it would say after every little mistake Silver made in his life.

Without any parents, he lived in the same shelter as the other 400 survivors of Crisis City. Iblis was a constant threat, but despite that Silver found himself wandering the ruined city trying to blow off steam. After being called a "fleabag" by one of the humans in the shelter, he felt especially angry and stormed out. When he was about 3 blocks west of the shelter, he looked at a piece of rubble that was about a half his size. He tried to pick it up, intending to throw it, but it was too heavy for him to carry. "I just want to throw something", Silver thought to himself. At that moment, a green glow enveloped him and the piece of rubble. When he moved, it moved with him. He raised his hand and the rubble was raised too. He flicked his wrist and the rubble fell to the ground. That was how Silver discovered his trademark telekinesis.

That same day was the first time he saw the face of Iblis. The terrible monster attacked Silver with fire balls. Silver managed to dodge them and tried to use his recently discovered power but he lacked the ability to control it. He would have met the same fate as his parents had a purple anthropomorphic cat not shown up. Her name was Blaze; she was a princess from a distant dimension called Sol. She did not know why she was there or who plucked her from her dimension and threw her in this terrible place, but she wanted out. When she saw Silver struggling, she ran over to him and dragged him away from the scene. Using her faster-than-the-average-person speed, they escaped to a safer spot.

"Thanks", Silver said

"No problem", Blaze said

"I'm Silver. Nice to meet you", Silver said

"I'm Blaze. Nice to meet you too; I watched you fight, you look like you could use help in that department", Blaze said

"Yea, I kind of suck", Silver said

"I can help you, but in return I want you to help me find a way home", Blaze said

"Okay, sure", Silver said

"Is there a place to stay in this town", Blaze asked

"There's a shelter in the basement of an old office building", Silver said

The two then walked to the shelter. When they got there the humans were surprised at the arrival of a new "anthro". Unfortunately, the nastier elements in the group of survivors forced Blaze and Silver to sleep and take their meals in a room that was far away from where the other residents were. This was not new to Silver, but to Blaze, it was humiliating. In that first night, Silver had yet another nightmare and screamed when he woke up. Blaze had been sleeping not too far away from him and was awoken by the scream.

"What was that", Blaze asked

"Just another one of my nightmares", Silver said

Blaze walked backed to her sleeping bag, concerned. "Some nightmare", Blaze thought to herself.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading my story.

**Chapter 2**

For the next year or so, Blaze taught Silver how to fight. He was not a master, but he was far better than when they had first met. She could not teach him how to control his psychokinesis, so Silver had to teach himself how to control it. He had greatly improved his psychic abilities, but there was so much more he could learn. Unfortunately, there was no master who could help him to further his abilities. Blaze and Silver fought off Iblis and his fiery minions bravely, but still that monster lived. One day, after yet another battle with Iblis, Silver shouted, "I can't take this anymore!"

"Silver, calm down", Blaze said

"We do the same thing every day Blaze! We wake up, fight Iblis, try to find something to eat, go back to sleep, and then start it all over again the next day. We aren't any closer to beating him than we were yesterday or the week before last. Iblis is just as powerful now as when we started! There are only 15 humans left in this city now. We had to move to a new shelter and everything because of him", Silver said

"I know Silver, but we have to keep trying", Blaze said

"I'm just so frustrated right now", Silver said

Silver's mental state had been the one thing that had not improved since he met Blaze. He still had nightmares and often had hallucinations during the day. Blaze picked up on this and tried to help, but she could only do so much. She was not a psychiatrist and had no idea how to fix him. As was the case with Iblis, she could only fight the disease, not destroy it completely. She tried to calm him down and snap him out of his hallucinations, but her solutions were only temporary. What complicated matters more was that Silver could not shake the guilt and the mental scars of seeing both sets of his adoptive parents die in a fire. A fire that, in both cases, had been caused by Iblis.

Silver then had one of his hallucinations. It was always the same thing, fire and screams, things he had seen and heard much too often in his life. He ran towards this hallucination, getting closer and closer to the edge of a sinkhole that was filled with molten lava. Blaze saw this and quickly ran after him, grabbing him before he fell in and pulled him away from the edge.

"Silver, snap out of it", Blaze yelled, lightly shaking him as she did this. Silver slowly did as she commanded.

"Sorry about that," Silver said

"It's alright", Blaze said

The two then began to walk back to the shelter when a black hedgehog with no mouth appeared before them. Despite not having a mouth, he was somehow able to talk to them.

"You seem troubled", the hedgehog said to Silver.

"How do you know", Silver asked

"Because I watched you fight and what happened afterwards. Iblis is causing your pain, and I know who set him free", the hedgehog said

"Who...who would want to free such a monster", Silver said

"Follow me and I'll show you", the hedgehog said

"Alright, come on Blaze", Silver said

"Okay", Blaze said. She didn't trust the black hedgehog completely, but felt confident that she could take him on if he turned on them.

Silver and Blaze followed the black hedgehog to an abandoned building, where he turned on a computer that showed a picture of the "Iblis trigger", a blue hedgehog with green eyes and red shoes.

"He is the one who caused this, the Iblis trigger", the black hedgehog said, pointing to the picture.

"Thanks, but how will this help us beat Iblis", Silver said

"The Iblis trigger is dead now, but if you go back in time, you can kill him before he does any of this", the black hedgehog said

"And how do we do that", Silver said

"I can transport you and your friend to the past. There you will find him. His friends call him 'Sonic the hedgehog'", the black hedgehog said

"If it'll fix this mess then I'm in", Silver said

"Could I have a word with you in private", Blaze asked Silver. The two then went off to a far corner of the room where Blaze said, "I don't trust this guy. How do we know he's even telling the truth? Let's go home Silver and tell this guy 'thanks, but no thanks.'"

"And fight another indecisive battle with Iblis? Blaze, this guy is giving us the opportunity to make things right. My parents will be alive again along with all of the other victims of Iblis. Maybe I will finally know peace. Maybe the nightmares and hallucinations will go away along with the pain. I'm not going to let this chance slip by just because you're suspicious of him. I'm going Blaze and if you don't like it you can stay here", Silver said

"Have you finally lost it", Blaze said angrily

"Maybe I have Blaze, but there's a chance I can get it all back. Wouldn't you do the same thing if you were in my shoes", Silver said

"Go ahead, but don't come crying to me if this black hedgehog turns out to be a fraud", Blaze said, turning her back to him.

Silver then walked back over to the black hedgehog and said, "Sorry about that. I'm ready when you are, Mr..."

"Mephiles, Mephiles the dark", Mephiles said. He then sent Silver back in time to Soleanna, 200 years in the past. Silver was in the old town and had never seen such a beautiful city before with its Venetian architecture and clean streets. The people, while some were miserable, were much happier than those back home. There was much more of them too. Silver went around the town asking people if they had seen a blue hedgehog with red shoes. He had no luck at first, but finally he began to get hints which led him to a plaza where, in the distance, he could see a blue hedgehog and an orange fox walking in his general direction. He hid from view until they reached the plaza and when they did, he jumped out in front of them and said to the blue hedgehog, "you are the Iblis trigger" in a rage-filled tone of voice.

"Who", the blue hedgehog known as Sonic asked

"Don't play dumb with me! I know who you are and what you will do in the near future! I'm going to end you right here, right now", Silver said in that same tone of voice.

"Stand back Tails, I need to teach someone a lesson", Sonic said to the orange fox

"But Sonic, I want to help. No one messes with my best friend", Tails said

"Thanks Tails, but I can handle this guy all by myself", Sonic said

"If you say so", Tails said. He was confident in Sonic's abilities, but he hated it when someone threatened his best friend. He followed Sonic's orders reluctantly and hid behind some boxes.

Then the fight started. At first, Sonic was winning. Sonic was faster than Silver and dodged all of his attacks with relative ease. He avoided the objects that Silver hurled at him and even managed to get in a few homing attacks. The tables turned, when Silver successfully hit him with an iron table from a nearby restaurant. Silver continued to attack the blue hedgehog with any object he could use his psychokinesis on, bricks, chairs, tables, boxes; anything could be used as ammunition for Silver's assault. Earlier in the fight, Silver was screaming in agony after Sonic's homing attacks. Now Sonic was the one doing it. Tails heard these screams and desperately wanted to help, but stopped himself, both out of fear of Silver as well as respect for Sonic's orders. These screams were followed by the breaking of bones before one last blood curdling scream could be heard coming from the blue blur. Silence fell for a few seconds before a loud splash. Tails looked to his right and saw Sonic's body sinking into the river. He then looked behind him and saw Silver looking up to sky and shouting, "I did it! I killed the Iblis trigger!"

Author's note: thanks for reading. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Author's note: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. I have a lot of stuff going on in real life.

**Chapter 3**

Tails waited for Silver to leave. Instinct told him two things. One, Sonic's blood curdling scream had to be his last. Two, Tails was next. He was a witness after all. As luck would have it though, Silver forgot about the two-tailed fox and left. Silver was too busy thinking about his "victory" over Sonic. Tails took his chance and flew away. When he reached the Tornado, he started it up and flew to his workshop as fast as he could. When he reached his workshop, he finally allowed himself to cry and grieve for his best friend. He mourned the blue blur's death for days. Sonic was his best friend, and at one point in time, his only friend. He felt like he owed Sonic for being such a good friend to him. Tails had other friends, but he was not as close to them as he was to Sonic.

Three days later, when the grief began to subside a little, Tails' sadness turned to anger. Part of it was towards him for not saving Sonic, but the lion's share of it was towards Silver.

"I'm an okay fighter, but if Sonic couldn't beat him, there's no way I could, not alone anyway. But who do I know, that's strong enough? Knuckles? I don't know. Amy? Not sure, but I should finally tell her the news, if she doesn't know it already. Shadow...he's probably happy that Sonic's dead. He has chaos control, but would that even help? I guess I can try and see if he would be willing to help. I better call Amy first though, and tell her what happened", Tails thought.

He called Amy and told her the news. She immediately broke into tears and hung up the phone.

"I can't say I blame her. Well, I guess I'll get in touch with Shadow. Problem is I don't know where he is. I'll start looking in Station Square first", Tails thought.

The orange fox then flew to Station Square, looking for Shadow. After about an hour of flying around the city, he found Shadow sitting on a bench. He was thinking about something, but Tails was not sure what it was. He then landed on the ground and walked up to the ultimate life form and said, "Hey Shadow. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Is it about Sonic", Shadow asked

"You know", Tails asked

"I do. We may not have seen eye to eye sometimes, but I respected him. Who did this to him", Shadow asked

"A grey hedgehog that can make a table float in the air and be used as a projectile. I wanted to help Sonic fight him, but Sonic said that he could handle him and I believed him", Tails said

"Seriously", Shadow said in disbelief

"I was there Shadow. I wouldn't lie about the death of my best friend", Tails said

"Sorry, it just sounded really weird. Do you know where the grey hedgehog went", Shadow asked

"No", Tails said

Shadow sighed, a look of disappointment appeared on his face.

"I know. I want to find this guy too, but I can't take him on alone. I need your help", Tails said

"If you wanted justice you would've gone to the police or maybe G.U.N., but since you're talking about fighting him, I take it you want revenge", Shadow asked.

"Yes", Tails said

"I'm surprised to hear that from you, but I guess it's understandable. Thing is Tails, having revenge on your mind may affect your judgment. If we are going to work together, I need you to be calm. I don't want you to lose it on me. Maybe I should go after him alone", Shadow said

"Sonic did that and look what happened to him! No, you can't fight him alone Shadow", Tails said

"How would me teaming up with you, help me beat this grey hedgehog", Shadow asked

"I'm going to find a way to limit the grey hedgehog's powers. Just give me some time to do some research and I should be able to come up with some sort of device that will inhibit his powers", Tails said

"Hmm...So what do I do in the meantime? Hide?" Shadow said

"Gather information about the grey hedgehog's whereabouts. Check the news, listen to people talking about him, anything, just so we know where he's been and where he's going next", Tails said

"Alright, sounds like a plan", Shadow said

**Crisis City**

Blaze was waiting for Silver to return from the past. "When will he be back", Blaze asked Mephiles.

"I'll bring him back later. I don't care, as long as the blue hedgehog dies", Mephiles said

"What", Blaze said

"Sonic was in my way. I can't take over the world with some blue hedgehog running around calling himself a hero, now can I", Mephiles said

"But you said that the blue hedgehog was evil", Blaze said

"Well, I lied. Worked out for me though, I got some idiot to do my dirty work for me", Mephiles said

"I had a bad feeling you were a fraud", Blaze said

"What are you going to do about it", Mephiles said

"Bring him back now or I'll roast your ass", Blaze said, forming a fire ball in her hand.

"Go get him yourself", Mephiles said. He then sent her back in time.

**Soleanna, Present Day**

"What the..." Blaze said as she took in her surroundings. She then started walking around the town when she passed a cafe that had the news on.

"Police are still investigating the murder of the blue hedgehog known as 'Sonic'. He was found floating in the river about a week ago. If you have any information about this crime, please contact the police. We will have more on this story at 11", the news anchor said

"Silver, what have you done", Blaze thought


End file.
